November Sun
by lavenderLahey
Summary: claire Devens is forced to move to Beacon Hills, she's human. Or so she thinks. She meets a boy named Isaac who pulls her into his crazy, supernatural world. She finds out who she truely is and whats coming to tear not only her and Isaac apart, but the whole pack.


Deep breaths. Thats all I needed to remember. Deep Breaths.  
I had to stay positive, stay happy. Moving to a whole new place sometimes takes peoples light. Makes them think there is no hope, no hope for them to set new roots or every feel joy. I did not want that to happen to me. I wanted to stay _me. _I had just moved from possibly the rainiest place in the US, Washington. I am now in sunny California. But my vision of California was far from this. Beacon Hills was a 70 degree high town with pine forests. So much for surfers and beaches. _positive._ Another deep breath. I took small, almost baby, steps towards the entrance. The entrance to my new High School. I didn't know anyone and was an outcast. I would not be able to blend in here, everyone has probably known each other since diapers.  
I was right, most eyes were on me. They seemed to stare directly into my soul and already know who I am. I focused on my feet. I was just not expecting what was to happen next.

_Stiles and Scott leaned against their lockers. They whispered maybe a little too loudly but no one cared. Pack stuff couldn't wait. Scott was brought from Stiles' bantering by a scent. A strong scent. It was of pine and black coffee. This wasn't a typical human scent, this was something different. His head shot around to see a girl he's never seen before. She looked completely innocent, but he couldn't shake her. She walked past the two boys, scott's eyes followed her._

_"hey, uh, scott buddy," Stiles waved infront of him. "Might want to put away the eyes."_

_scott's eyes glowed their Alpha red. He blinked twice before chasing after the girl. Stiles rolled his eyes and followed close behind. Scott didn't get close, he kept his distance as they rounded the corner._  
_Lydia puckered her lips at her locker mirror after applying her rose lipstick. When she was finally pleased she slammed it shut. She examined the crowded hall with half squinted eyes, she could hear something. A whisper or singing of someone, some girl. She could feel her eyes get wider as it got louder only to cease when she saw her, with Stiles and Scott behind her. She couldn't help but follow either._

_Isaac's face was flat. He scrolled through empty tweets, and filtered photos. After having enough of peoples completely ordinary lives, he shoved the device into his back pocket. He pushed off the lockers he was leaning on to head to his first class. He was stopped short. The strong scent of Lavender and Camomile filled his now flared nostrils. He turned around to see probably the most beautiful girl walk down the hall. Her soft brown hair flowed behind her as she avoided peoples gazes. What really caught Isaac's eye was how Scott, Lydia, and Stiles both trailed after her. Isaac couldn't move. Was he awestruck? Has he just been 'dazzled' by this girl he knew nothing about? He could believe it when he saw her enter his class room._

First class of the painfully long day, Bio. I quickly talked to the teacher before he sent me to an empty seat. I was sat next to a tall, curly haired boy. He turned to look at me and his eyes awe struck me. Once his eyes settled on me, surprise flashed across his face and bewilderment. I looked away fast, was I that ugly? I kept my eyes on the black table top.

"Hey," He spoke up. "I'm Isaac." I turned back to him, swallowing a bit.

"Claire." I replied curtly. He gave me a crooked smile showing his white teeth.

"Well, welcome to Beacon Hills."

That was the last thing he said the whole hour. I tried not to look back at him.

"oh, and by the way," He leaned over right before the bell rang, i could feel his breath against my hair and skin. "you should put the eyes away."

The shrill bell made me jump out of my seat and hurry out of the room. Isaac may have been cute, but he was definitely crazy. How do you even put eyes away? I stared at my feet the whole way to my next class.

The end of the day could not have come fast enough. I was practically running out of the school. I didn't like it here at all. My stomach would drop every time I thought about facing Isaac again tomorrow. Maybe he was the special one in the class, the one who tried t hard to make friends and ended up being creepy. I instantly felt a little guilty for thinking about him badly.  
The sun felt great after being cooped up with other people for eight hours. I almost skipped to my car. I fiddled with my keys to unlock it. I finally found them before my eyes locked with non other than Isaac's from across the lot. He was surrounded by his friends who all looked to be in a tight knit conversation, they all suddenly turned to look at me. I ducked into my car. This school was weird. I drove home with a million questions in my head, it was the first day and I was already ready to leave.


End file.
